San Valentín
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: Ash es invitado a un festival de San Valentín, pero ahi se encontrara con una conocida que hara que despierten sentimientos nuevos en él. ¿Sabrá resppnder a estos sentimientos? Pasen y averiguenlo. (Lemon)


**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

Aburrido, esa simple palabra definía el estado de animo de cierto entrenador azabache, que se encontraba a bordo de una limusina con rumbo hacia ciudad Laverre. La ultima vez que estuvo ahí fue para retar a la líder de gimnasio Valerie, pero esta vez iba por una razón diferente, ahora iba como invitado al festival del amor que se celebraba en esa ciudad.

Ciertamente ese tipo de eventos no era de su estilo, pero como campeón de Kalos estaba obligado a asistir a ese evento que era tan famoso según le habían dicho.

¿De verdad ese festival es tan famoso? - Pregunto el entrenador de pikachu a su chófer.

Así es joven Ketchum, al ser ciudad Laverre la ciudad del amor, este festival es el más famoso de Kalos en época de San Valentin - Respondió el conductor sin quitar la vista ningún momento del camino.

Pero esos eventos no son mi estilo, ademas de que ninguno de mis amigos puede venir, sera muy aburrido para mi - Dijo con un poco de irritación, pues casi nunca tiene tiempo para ver a sus amigos y pensó que este festival sería un buen momento para estar juntos, pero se equivocó.

Clemont se encontraba muy ocupado con asuntos del gimnasio y eso hacía imposible que pueda acompañarlo, por consecuente Bonnie tampoco iba a poder venir ya que su hermano no podría. Mientras que Serena seguía en Hoenn buscando cumplir su sueño y entonces también era imposible que viniera.

No diga eso joven, tal vez encuentre algo divertido - Dijo el chófer.

Lo dudo, ni siquiera mis pokemon me pueden acompañar, así que no podre tener batallas - Comentó con decepción el azabache.

Anímese, este festival dura días, así que tendrá otras actividades a demás del baile - Intento animar el conductor - Tal vez incluso deba aprovechar estos días y buscar a alguna chica para pasar el festival juntos - Dijo esto ultimo con tono pícaro.

No lo creo, no creo que haya alguien que quiera estar conmigo sin pensar en mi titulo de campeón - Dijo Ash recordando las múltiples chicas que se le habían insinuado desde que fue campeón, ese titulo atraía a mucha gente interesada.

Si usted lo dice, ya estamos cerca de la ciudad, iremos directamente al hotel para conocer a los organizadores - Anunció el chófer.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al hotel y el conductor se detuvo frente a las puertas de este para que el azabache se bajara.

Ya sabe joven cualquier cosa que necesite solo llámeme y yo vendré lo más rápido posible - Dijo el conductor ayudando a Ash a bajar sus cosas.

Muchas gracias Julio, pero creó que es suficiente con traerme a la ciudad, yo recorre a pie cuando tenga que ir a algún lado, te dejó estos días libres - Decidió finalmente Ash agradeciendo a su chófer.

Esta bien, pero si necesita algo no dude en llamarme - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a subir al auto para luego marcharse.

Ash por su parte entró al hotel a pedir su habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara conocida.

Valerie, ¿qué haces aquí? - Cuestionó el azabache al ver a la líder de gimnasio sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

Pues como organizadora del evento es mi deber darte la bienvenida y las gracias por asistir al festival, siempre invitamos a varias celebridades y tu no eres la excepción - Respondió la chica.

Bueno, gracias por invitarme - Agradeció Ash un poco nervioso porque todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como una celebridad.

No hay de que, ahora espérame aquí, iré por la llave de tu habitación y traeré a alguien que quiero que conozcas - Dijo Valerie para luego retirarse.

Ash decidió hacer caso y se sentó a esperar a que la líder regresara. Después de cinco minutos volvió acompañado de una chica pelirroja que Ash reconoció de inmediato.

Pero si es Aria - Dijo en un susurro el azabache.

Es Ash - Susurró la Reina de Kalos al ver al campeón ahí. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Ash fue el primero en hablar.

Hola Aria, es bueno verte de nuevo - Dijo el azabache.

Lo mismo digo Ash - Contestó Aria.

Así que ya se conocen, pues bien porque ahora les tengo qué dar una noticia, el día del baile ustedes dos serán la pareja principal - Anunció la líder.

Esta noticia dejó sorprendido a ambos. Ash se puso un poco nervioso por lo que diría Aria, ella tal vez no quería ir con el y prefería ir con alguien especial.

Aria por su parte se puso muy nerviosa, más que el chico, pues ella no esperaba bailar con él, pero esto la alegraba mucho. Ahora iba a bailar con el campeón de Kalos - Aunque tal vez el no quiera - Pensó con decepción, pues ella si quería bailar con él.

¿No hay ningún problema, cierto? - Preguntó Valerie al ver a los chicos muy pensativos después de darles la noticia.

Por mi no hay problema, pero tal vez Aria quería ir con otra persona - Dijo Ash mirando a la pelirroja.

No es... eso... a mi... si me gustaría... ir contigo - Dijo muy nerviosa Aria por las miradas de Ash y de la líder de gimnasio.

Valerie notó el nerviosismo de la reina y quería saber que le pasaba, pero no quería preguntar frente a Ash, así que se le ocurrió una forma de que este se aleje unos minutos.

Ash, ¿porque no vas a tu habitación a dejar tu maleta? Ten esta es tu llave - Dijo entregándole una pequeña llave al entrenador.

Está bien, vuelvo enseguida - Habló Ash, agarró su maleta y fue a dejarla a su habitación.

Aria, ¿qué sucede? Te noté muy nerviosa - Consultó Valerie pero no recibió respuesta de la chica.

¿Es por Ash? ¿No te agrada? - Seguía preguntando Valerie.

Al escuchar esto Aria decidió hablar - Si es por Ash, pero no es que no me agrade, sino todo lo contrario - Dijo la reina.

Espera, me estás diciendo que te gusta Ash - Habló sorprendida la líder de gimnasio.

No sé si me gusta, la primera vez que lo vi ni siquiera pude hablar con él, solo me dio tiempo de saludarlo y esa vez estaba disfrazada así que el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era yo - Contó Aria - Y la segunda vez fue en un baile que se organizo para las perfomer, bailamos unos segundos después de que le enseñe y tampoco pudimos hablar mucho. Pero ahora... - No sabía si continuar pero escucho que Valerie quería saber todo.

¿Ahora que? - Preguntó Valerie queriendo escuchar todo.

Ahora que lo vi de nuevo y lo pude ver mejor me di cuenta de que es muy apuesto - Confesó Aria con un sonrojo notable - Pero no sé si me gusta ya que no lo conozco muy bien - Terminó de hablar Aria.

Entonces está es tu oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, pasarán mucho tiempo juntos con esto del festival, también tú puedes tratar de hacer algo para estar más tiempo junto a él - Sugirió Valerie.

Tienes razón, intentare acercarme a él - Dijo determinada la reina.

Regresé chicas, ¿de qué estaban hablando? - Preguntó Ash a las chicas, ellas se miraron buscando una respuesta hasta que a una se le ocurrió algo.

Cosas de chicas - Respondió simplemente Valerie lanzando un guiño a la pelirroja.

Si ustedes dicen - Dijo Ash restando importancia a lo recién ocurrido.

Ahora tengo que ir a otro lado para seguir con la organización del festival, ustedes tienen la mañana libre y hoy a las cuatro de la tarde deben estar aquí para un ensayo del baile, nos vemos - Dijo Valerie empezando a ir hacia la salida no sin antes susurrarle algo a Aria - Empieza ahora - Y luego continuó su camino.

Una vez que ya no vieron a la líder de gimnasio, Aria se armó de valor y se dirigió al chico.

¿Por qué no conversamos un poco Ash? Ya que nos vimos pocas veces y esas veces no hablamos mucho, podríamos aprovechar ahora - Dijo Aria - Y además quiero conocerte mejor - Esto ultimo lo susurró.

¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste? - Preguntó Ash.

Nada, nada - Respondió nerviosa Aria.

Está bien, sería bueno conversar, pero que te parece si vamos a comer y ahí conversamos, es que tengo hambre - Dijo sonriendo el azabache.

Por mi bien, pero tenemos que disfrazarnos para que no nos reconozcan - Sugirió la reina, que ya tenía experiencia con eso de ser famoso.

Quizás tengas razón, vamos a cambiarnos y nos veremos aquí en diez minutos - Dijo Ash a lo que Aria estuvo de acuerdo, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron. Pasado los diez minutos el primero en llegar al lugar acordado fue Ash, que se sentó a esperar a la reina de Kalos, luego de unos dos minutos aproximadamente ella llegó.

Ya estoy lista Ash - Avisó Aria, el chico se giró para ver a ella pero se sorprendió al ver a Ariana.

Así que tu eras Ariana - Dijo Ash quien todavía sorprendido, el era muy malo para notar las cosas y era por eso que siempre fue engañado por el equipo rocket y su disfraces.

Así es, con esto puedo salir a las calles sin que nadie me moleste - Confesó Aria, para después fijarse en el vestuario del entrenador, usaba su pantalón de siempre, pero cambio la chaqueta azul por una remera blanca ajustada al cuerpo que hacía notar sus músculos, usaba lentes que combinaban con su remera y se quitó la gorra.

Te ves bien - Dijo Aria sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo.

Gracias y tu también te ves muy bien - Respondió el chico causando un sonrojo mayor en la reina.

Bueno vámonos - Habló Aria empezando a caminar con Ash a su lado, este de forma caballerosa abrió la puerta del hotel para Aria quien le sonrío en agradecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera salir Ash la habló.

Por cierto Aria, a mi también me gustaría conocerte mejor - Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica que se quedó completamente roja al saber que el chico la había escuchado. Giró nerviosa para verlo pero sus nervios desaparecieron al notar en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y supo que el no estaba bromeando.

Una vez fuera empezaron a caminar buscando un lugar para comer, durante el camino estuvieron conversando un poco sobre sus vidas como celebridades, claro sin hablar muy fuerte por miedo a que alguien los descubra. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que encontraron un restaurante. No era uno muy elegante pero estaba bien, eso no le importaba mucho al azabache y tampoco a la reina.

Una vez sentados continuaron hablando, pero esta vez ya no hablaban sobre sus vidas de ahora, sino sobre las aventuras que vivieron antes de llegar a ser lo que son. En este punto Ash era el que más tenia para contar, haber viajado por varias regiones hacía que fuera el que más hablaba, Aria por su parte tenía pocas historias pero también las contó y solo fueron interrumpidos al pedir su orden, cuando se las trajeron y mientras comían.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer, Ash pagó la cuenta pese a la insistencia de Aria de pagar su parte, luego se dirigieron afuera donde iban a decidir que hacer.

Sigo diciendo que debiste dejarme pagar mi parte - Dijo Aria un tanto apenada porque el chico pagó todo.

No, yo te invité a comer así que yo debía pagar, es lo menos que podía hacer por aceptar venir conmigo - Respondió Ash - Tenemos mucho tiempo todavía antes del ensayo, como yo elegí ir a comer, te toca elegir que hacer - Comentó Ash mirando a la chica, esperando su respuesta.

Aria lo pensó un momento - ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Quiero hacer unas cuantas compras - Eligió la pelirroja.

Yo no tengo nigún problema - Respondió Ash sonriendo a la chica.

Si - Gritó dando un salto de alegría pero al tocar el suelo se resbaló y por acto de reflejo se agarro al cuello de Ash para no caer, este por su parte también por reflejo la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que se golpee, ambos se sonrojaron mucho por la posición en que quedaron, se encontraban muy cerca el uno al otro, si alguien los veía pensaría que estaban a punto de besarse.

Ambos no se movían de donde estaban, seguían agarrados y no parecía que se querían soltar, ambos estaban pensando - Cielos estuvo cerca, pero ahora que la veo mas de cerca se ve hermosa, estoy sintiendo su perfume y si que huele delicioso - Pensó el azabache.

Estoy muy cerca de él, siento su colonia, huele tan bien que me está volviendo loca, si sigo así no resistiré más y lo besaré - Pensó la reina fijando su vista en los labios del chico.

Luego ambos volvieron a la realidad - Pero que estoy pensando - Se dijeron ambos dentro de su cabeza, para luego Aria pararse bien y Ash ayudarla.

Lo lamento Ash, soy muy torpe - Se disculpó la reina con un notable sonrojo.

No te preocupes Aria, para mi no eres alguien torpe y me alegró de que no te hayas lastimado - Dijo con una sonrisa el azabache, tratando de levantar el animo de la pelirroja, este también con un gran sonrojo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Aria se sintió mejor luego de ver la sonrisa del chico, ella se daba cuenta de que Ash hablaba con sinceridad, no lo decía solo por educación sino que decía lo que en verdad creía.

Ash notó que Aria ya se sentía mejor, porque volvió esa sonrisa que tenía la chica, entonces Ash decidió que era hora de ir al lugar que la chica eligió - Aria ¿nos vamos ya al centro comercial? - Preguntó el chico.

Aria en ese momento recordó que quería ir al centro comercial - Es cierto, vamonos ya para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible - Dijo la chica y sin darse cuenta tomó el brazo del entrenador y comenzó a caminar llevando al chico casi arrastrado. Este se encontraba muy sonrojado por el gesto de su amiga, pero decidió no darle importancia ya que pensó que lo hizo solo por la emoción.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos, Aria se ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, pero se sentía muy cómoda y como el azabache no se quejó, ella continuó aferrada a su brazo. Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Aria se veía muy emocionada y esto alegró al azabache que se pasó todo el camino admirando la belleza de la reina de Kalos, después del incidente de hace unos minutos el pudo notar que Aria era muy hermosa.

Aria entraba y salía de varias tiendas de ropa seguida por Ash, ella se probaba los conjuntos y preguntaba al azabache que le parecía, este creía que todos lo que Aria se ponga la hacía ver muy linda. Ash se había ofrecido amablemente como todo un caballero a llevar sus compras, el ya estaba cargando varias bolsas y pensaba que no iban a terminar nunca, pero para alivio del entrenador la chica le habló.

Ash, debes estar cansado así que entraremos a una ultima tienda y luego nos podemos ir al hotel de nuevo, ademas de que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo - Dijo Aria, el azabache simplemente asintió y siguió a Aria hacía la ultima tienda, está era una tienda de trajes de baño.

Necesito un traje de baño nuevo para la siguiente ocasión que vaya a la playa - Comentó la chica. Estuvo viendo unos cuantos trajes hasta que encontró uno de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era color blanco y la de abajo color negro. Lo tomó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores para probarse. Un minuto después salió de nuevo, esta vez con el traje de baño puesto, para consultarlo con Ash.

Este al ver a Aria quedo embobado, ella tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y esto sonrojo un poco a Ash - ¿Qué tal me veo Ash? - Preguntó la chica.

Aria, con todo lo que te pones te ves hermosa, es que tú eres simplemente hermosa - Dijo sin pensar Ash, cuando se dio cuenta se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba nervioso por lo que ahora podría decir la chica, pero se sorprendió al sentir que era abrazado por esta.

Gracias Ash, de verdad eres muy amable al decir esas cosas lindas sobre mí - Agradeció la chica, Ash en ese momento se puso más rojo que nunca, pues al estar abrazado a la chica, podía ver la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y su vista se centraba en el bien formado trasero de la chica.

No tienes nada que agradecer Aria, yo solo digo la verdad - Respondió el azabache. Luego de romper el abrazo la chica volvió a los vestidores a cambiarse, pagaron el traje de baño y fueron hacia la salida para dirigirse a su hotel. En el caminó continuaron con su charla para seguir conociéndose.

Ya frente al hotel, entraron y se encontraron con Valerie - Hola chicos, veo que se divirtieron - Dijo viendo la cantidad de compras que traían - Pero ahora es hora de comenzar con el ensayo - Terminó de hablar la líder

Está bien, solo déjanos llevar las compras a mi habitación y enseguida volvemos - Pidió Aria.

No hay problema, pero dense prisa - Aceptó finalmente Valerie.

Dejaron las compras en la habitación de la reina y volvieron con la líder, quien los llevo a un salón dentro del hotel, era grande pero tampoco demasiado - Pedí prestado este salón para practicar sin que nadie nos moleste. Ahora Ash, según tengo entendido Aria te enseño a bailar, así que no tendremos muchos problemas - Dijo Valerie.

Así es, ella me enseño muy bien - Comentó Ash haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

En ese caso comencemos - Animó la líder de gimnasio.

Estuvieron practicando hasta la noche, cuando decidieron que ya estaban listos.

Bien chicos, con eso terminamos, mañana espero que todo salga bien - Dijo Valerie - Por cierto, ¿tienen que ponerse no es así? - Cuestionó mirando sobretodo a Ash, pues el era el que posiblemente no tenga un traje.

Así es ya tengo mi traje preparado - Dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a ambas.

Es verdad, yo olvide de comprar un vestido para el baile - Habló con preocupación la reina.

No te preocupes Aria, yo diseñe un vestido especialmente para ti, ven mañana al gimnasio y te lo daré - Dijo tranquilizando a la chica.

Está bien, muchas gracias Valerie - Agradeció la reina.

Por cierto Aria podemos hablar un rato a solas - Dijo Valerie, Ash entendió el mensaje y se marcho para darles privacidad a las chicas, una vez que ya se encontraba lejos ellas comenzaron a hablar - Y bien ¿como te fue? - Preguntó la líder.

Ciertamente nos conocimos mucho mejor hoy y gracias a eso pude confirmar que estoy muy enamorada de él - Confesó la reina, Valerie sonrió ante esto.

Bueno en ese caso mañana sera el mejor día para decírselo - Animó la chica.

Quizas tengas razón - Respondió con duda la pelirroja.

Pero por hoy te voy a ayudar un poco - Dijo Valerie, dejando extrañada a la chica, la líder simplemente tomo la mano de la reina y la llevo hacia Ash, que estaba afuera leyendo una revista.

Chicas ya terminaron de hablar - Dijo Ash al notar que las chicas se acercaban.

Así es y estuvimos pensando en porque no te vas al parque con Aria ahora para cenar, hay varios puestos de comida ahí y se van a divertir - Sugirió Valerie.

Por mi está bien, pero si Aria no quiere - Respondió Ash.

Si quiero -Dijo apresuradamente, Valerie rió por lo obvia que era la reina pero Ash ni cuenta se dio.

Está decidido, pongámonos los disfraces y vamos - Dijo Ash entusiasmado.

Ambos hicieron lo que habían acordado y tomaron camino rumbo al parque, al llegar pudieron notar que si había varios puestos de comida, también vieron que el lugar era muy lindo, había varios pokemon recorriendo el lugar.

¿Qué quieres comer? Yo invito - Escucho decir al azabache.

Tú pagaste hoy el almuerzo, creo que lo más justo sería que yo pagué la cena - Se excuso Aria.

No, yo quiero invitarte - Insistió Ash.

Está bien, pero alguna vez te lo devolveré - Dijo regalando una sonrisa al azabache - Con verte sonreír es suficiente para mí - Pensó el azabache y se sonrojo. Compraron la comida para ambos y fueron a sentarse a un banco que se encontraba cerca.

¿Y si seguimos con las preguntas? - Cuestionó Aria que quería seguir con su juego de preguntas, ya conocía mejor al azabache y ya pudo confirmar sus sentimientos, pero quería saber lo máximo posible sobre él.

Si, pregunta tú - Dijo Ash, la chica pensó un momento que preguntar hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

¿Por qué hasta ahora no vi a tu pikachu?, según recuerdo tu siempre lo traías en el hombro - Preguntó Aria.

Pues cuando me invitaron al festival dijeron que no iba a poder tener batallas y para asegurar eso me pidieron que no traiga a mis pokemon, así que los deje en el centro pokemon de Lumiose - Dijo un poco triste recordando que tuvo que dejar a sus amigos pokemon.

Aria notó que Ash se puso muy triste y quiso levantar su animo - No te pongas triste, cuando vuelvas los veras de nuevo y mientras tanto yo me encargare de que te diviertas - Fueron las palabras de la chica.

Muchas gracias Aria - Dijo Ash - Es muy linda y no solo físicamente, creo que me gusta mucho, no solo eso, creo que estoy muy enamorado de ella - Pensó finalmente el azabache.

Terminaron de comer y fueron de vuelta al hotel, una vez ahí se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación. Ambos tomaron una ducha y luego fueron a dormir.

Al siguiente día la primera en despertar fue Aria, quién hizo su rutina normalmente hasta que decidió que debía ir al gimnasio de Valerie para ver su vestido.

Llegó al lugar y fue bien recibida por la líder - Me alegra de que ya estés aquí - Le dijo.

Gracias por ayudarme Valerie - Agradeció la reina.

No hay de que, ven por aquí te mostrare el vestido - Indicó el camino la famosa diseñadora y líder de gimnasio.

Llegaron hasta una habitación y ahí estaba - Es de mi mejores creaciones y esta hecho a tu medida, con esto dejaras a Ash con la boca abierta - Dijo la líder admirando el vestido.

Es perfecto - Comentó feliz la reina de Kalos.

Aria se lo probó y como dijo Valerie estaba hecho a su medida, volvió a cambiarse y guardó el vestido en una caja para poder llevárselo.

Gracias de verdad Valerie, me salvaste - Habló agradecida la reina.

De nada, está noche debes confesarte si o si - Dijo la líder.

Aria asintió decidida y luego fue rumbo al hotel, al entrar se encontró con Ash sentado en la sala. Se acercó a este y para sorprenderlo lo abrazo por atrás - Adivina quien soy - Habló en tono juguetón la reina.

Ash sabía quien era y se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo de la chica - Déjame ver, podría ser la reina más hermosa que conozco - Dijo Ash. Este comentario dejo muy sorprendida y sonrojada a la reina.

Ash giró para verla y dijo - Creo que acerté - Dándole una sonrisa a la reina - Dime ¿quieres hacer algo hoy? - Preguntó el azabache.

Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a descansar para el baile, pero si tu quieres puedes ir sin mí -Dijo con decepción la reina, porque quería salir con Ash pero escuchó que el chico habló.

No sería divertido sin ti, podemos quedarnos y divertirnos aquí - Dijo finalmente el azabache.

Nuevamente pasaron todo el día juntos, aunque solo se quedaron en el hotel disfrutaban mucho estar con el otro. Hablaron todo el tiempo y solo se detuvieron para almorzar, cuando quedaban pocas horas para el baile, Aria dijo que iría a su habitación a prepararse. Ash se quedó un poco más en la sala y luego fue también a su habitación a prepararse.

El azabache fue el primero en terminar y fue abajo a esperar a la reina como habían acordado. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que unos minutos después bajaba Aria con un hermoso vestido rosa largo, le cubría totalmente la parte de abajo y en la parte de arriba tenia un escote en forma de corazón - Se ve como una reina, mi reina - Pensó Ash.

¿Como me veo Ash? - Cuestionó la reina.

Te ves realmente hermosa, nunca vi a alguien mas linda que tú, mi reina - Dijo esto ultimo muy sonrojado. Aria no podía creer lo que escucho, ademas de haber dicho que se veía bien, le dijo que era su reina - Cada vez me enamora más - Pensó la chica.

Bueno Aria ¿nos vamos? - Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para que Aria lo tomara.

Si vamos - Respondió tomando el brazo sin dudar. Fueron afuera y se encontraron con el auto que Valerie había mandado para ellos, Ash abrió la puerta para que la chica subiera y luego el subió detrás de ella.

El viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se celebraría el baile fue silencioso. Ambos estaban pensando en declararse pero tenían sus dudas. Al llegar al lugar el chófer fue el encargado de sacar de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos.

Se bajaron y fueron al lugar donde se encontraba Valerie. Está los saludo y les dio los últimos detalles antes de subir al escenario para empezar la celebración.

Buenas noches, gracias a todos por estar aquí, este será un día de San Valentin inolvidable y como primera sorpresa quiero decirles que este baile empezara con una presentación y la encargada de eso será la misma reina de Kalos, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Aria - Grito por el microfono el nombre de la chica y el publico estalló en aplausos.

Deseame suerte - Le dijo Aria a Ash.

Tu eres la mejor en esto, no necesitas suerte - Respondió Ash con una sonrisa. Aria se puso feliz por las palabras del azabache y subió al escenario con toda la confianza del mundo. Comenzó su presentación y Ash aunque sabía que la reina era muy buena en sus presentaciones quedo impresionado, le pareció que era la mejor presentación que el haya visto hasta ahora.

Una vez terminada la presentación de Aria, Ash escuchó que a todo el publico le gusto, pues los aplausos que recibía la reina no se detenían. La gente se calmó mas cuando escucharon que Valerie hablaba de nuevo.

Está fue una maravillosa presentación, pero pedimos a la reina de Kalos que no se retire del escenario porque ahora empezara el baile, invitamos a todas las parejas a que pasen al centro esto; y ahora llegó el momento de mostrar la ultima sorpresa, demos un fuerte aplauso acompañando a la reina de Kalos, el mismísimo campeón de la liga Kalos Ash Ketchum - Gritó Valerie, haciendo que el publico estalle de nuevo en aplausos para recibir al campeón. Se escucharon varios gritos de emoción principalmente de parte de las chicas cuando Ash entró y esto molesto un poco a Aria.

Ash se colocó a lado de Aria y le extendió la mano para comenzar a bailar. Aria tomó la mano de Ash y empezó la musica. Ambos se movían igual que en el ensayo, ambos se encontraban felices de bailar con el otro, pero Aria se dio cuenta de algo.

Nadie nos puede interrumpir ahora, estamos en un buen lugar y la musica es perfecta, es el momento - Pensó Aria fijando su vista en los labios del azabache. Lo que no sabía es que Ash estaba pensando lo mismo y también fijo su vista en los labios de la chica.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse al rostro del otro con las mismas intenciones y para cuando terminó la musica ambos estaban unidos en un beso. La gente fijó su vista en la pareja que estaba sobre el escenario, algunos chicos miraron con rabia al azabache; algunas chicas miraron horrible a la reina, pero había gente que estaba feliz por ver que una nueva pareja se formó.

Cuando ambos se separaron, notaron que la gente los estaba mirando, pero esto no les importaba mucho.

Ash yo... - Espera Aria vamos a otro lugar - Dijo Ash a la chica y luego se dirigió a la líder que los miraba con una sonrisa - Espero que no te moleste pero debemos irnos - Le dijo Ash.

No se preocupen, tienen varias cosas de que hablar - Respondió apoyando a ambos.

Estos asintieron y se dirigieron a su hotel. Una vez allí fueron a la habitación del chico y cerraron la puerta con llave para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

Aria creo que yo tengo que comenzar - Dijo Ash tomando aire y luego continuar hablando - Yo quiero decirte que estos días que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores; y el beso de ahora se sintió como el mejor momento de mi vida, incluso mejor que cuando gane la liga, ese beso simplemente me encanto y con el tiempo que pasamos juntos me di cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti - Se confesó Ash.

Aria se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo al escuchar que Ash sentía lo mismo con ella y como respuesta solo se lanzo hacia el chico para besarlo con pasión, Ash no dudo en corresponder a este beso que a cada segundo se hacía mas apasionado.

Si darse cuenta el chico estaba bajando el cierre del vestido de Aria y esta hacía lo posible para quitarle el saco sin dejar de besarlo. Luego de varios besos ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, estaban admirando el cuerpo del otro, él miraba los perfectos senos de ella y su rosada vagina que lo estaba excitando cada vez más. Y Aria por su parte admiraba los músculos bien formados y su miembro que se encontraba muy grande debido a la excitación.

Ash fue el primero en reaccionar de nuevo y besó nuevamente los labios de su chica, bajó hasta su cuello y continuó dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos, esto estaba poniendo más caliente a la reina que sintió como Ash seguía bajando ahora hasta sus senos.

Son perfectos - Dijo Ash jugando un poco con ellos, Aria estaba feliz de que le gustaran y acerco al azabache para que los pruebe. Ash lamia los pezones de la chica y los estiraba sin soltarlos dando más placer a Aria.

Ella sentía que estaba recibiendo más de lo que daba y giró a Ash para posicionarse sobre para besar sus labios apasionadamente, fue bajando dejando besos por todo el cuerpo del azabache hasta llegar al miembro erecto del chico.

Miró a su amor unos segundos y notó la mirada de deseo del chico, entonces empezó a masturbarlo de forma lenta para luego ir aumentando el ritmo y el placer que sentía el chico.

Veo que te gusta, pero esto te gustara más - Dijo Aria para luego introducir el miembro del chico en su boca. De la misma forma que antes comenzó despacio y fue aumentando de nivel.

Ash no paraba de gemir debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, la chica se detuvo y cambio su boca por sus senos y después de unos cuantos movimientos hábiles Ash terminó corrriendose sobre Aria, ella abrió su boca para saborear lo máximo posible el semen de Ash, pero era tanto que una parte terminó sobre sus senos.

Si que tenías mucho - Dijo Aria cuando trago la ultima gota.

Ash le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios para luego decirle - Apenas estamos comenzando - Y bajo hasta la intimidad de la chica, esta se puso un poco nerviosa pero dejo que el chico continuara.

El azabache separo un poco las piernas de la chica para poder ver mejor lo que tanto deseaba, se acerco a la vagina de la chica y le dio varios besos mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos de placer de parte de la pelirroja, pero Ash quería que disfrutara más y entonces metió dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de la chica, la estaba masturbando muy rápido y entonces Aria no tardó mucho en correrse, Ash saboreo los jugos que salieron de la reina y le parecían deliciosos.

Pero llegaba la hora que tanto deseaban, Ash colocó su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica y la penetro despacio, de la vagina de Aria empezó a salir un poco de sangre, esa era la señal de que ambos ya no eran vírgenes, Ash continuó con movimientos suaves para que Aria tenga el menor dolor posible, pero por pedido de ella fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus envestidas. Ambos estaban sintiendo un gran placer y luego de varios minutos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Se encontraban agotados de la sesión que habían tenido y se acostaron abrazados - Ash te amo demasiado - Soltó Aria.

Yo también te amo Aria, feliz día de San Valentín mi reina, espero que aceptes ser mi novia - Respondió el azabache.

Por supuesto que sí quiero ser tú novia - Dijo Aria para luego darse un último y quedar dormido junto a su novio.

 **(N/A): Espero que disfruten esta historia, es un poco tarde pero espero hayan pasado bien su San Valentín. Gracias por leer y quiero informar que me tomare unas semanas libre porque empecé las clases y debo acomodarme al horario de nuevo. Nos vemos**


End file.
